Deforestator
Deforestator, A.K.A. Experiment 515, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cut down entire forests. His one true place is creating wooden idols. Personality Like many of Jumba's experiments, Deforestator was initially very mischievous and single-minded, causing chaos by destroying everything with his powers. However, he became kind at once and quickly reformed after Stitch scolded him. He also seems helpful and loyal, often making various appearances throughout the series to help Lilo and Stitch. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 515 was the 515th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to level entire forests. 515 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, Experiment 515 was activated and went on a rampage. In "627", Stitch was able to corner 515 in an alley, defeat him, and rehabilitate him. Gantu and Experiment 625 then arrived for 515, named Deforestator. While Reuben lagged behind, Gantu pointed a net cannon at Deforestator, but the latter was able to simply use his powers to force the duo to retreat. In "Shoe", Deforestator was one of the experiments that helped turn Jumba's ship into a hotel. Deforestator was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Deforestator was one of the first team of experiments (along with Kixx and Richter) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. In "Remmy", Deforestator was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Deforestator was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Deforestator, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Deforestator participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Deforestator can be seen in the audience cheering. Stitch! anime Deforestator made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime when Hämsterviel was about to use him for another plan, but called it off after developing a temporary "soft side." Because of that, he didn't really do anything during the episode. Gallery Trivia *Deforestator's pod color is white. *His pod number was also given to Ploot, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Deforestator is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 515. Primary function: Deforestator." *Deforestator's body appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters